Copolymerized .alpha.-methylstyrene-styrene resinous products and analogous, more or less relatively equivalent copolymerizates of various alkenyl aromatic monomer mixtures containing copolymerized .alpha.-methylalkenyl aromatic moieties therein are notoriously of a rather difficult nature to satisfactorily prepare, especially in order to obtain advantageously homogeneous resultant products. As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,506, homogeneous .alpha.-methylstyrene-styrene and the like or analogous copolymer of various alkenyl aromatic monomers are generally preferable to provide and work with (as for fabrication purposes) due to their improved heat stability characteristics.
Such copolymers have been prepared using somewhat conventional batch or so-called continuous plug flow processing techniques usually at polymerization temperatures of 60.degree. C. or lower. These known procedures, however, have required feeding to the polymerization equipment employed for the conduction thereof of .alpha.-methylstyrene-styrene mixtures (or the like) to be copolymerized in relatively high respective proportional ratios.
Nothing in prior art appears to concern itself with a way to produce extraordinarily homogenous copolymerizates, having very good heat stability, of .alpha.-methylstyrene (or like or equivalent .alpha.-methylalkenyl aromatic monomers) and styrene (or like or equivalent non-.alpha.-methyl-containing-alkenyl aromatic monomers) by anionic polymerization routes in and with solution systems using closely controlled low .alpha.-methylstyrene-styrene ratio monomer mixture input feeds into intensive-mixing, recirculatory and the like reactor units in order to thereby have better and more satisfacotry manufactured output in the way so indigenously advantageous as in the present contribution to the art.